


Unchained Melody

by Wafflesrock



Series: Ring of Fire [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Oral Sex, Seduction, Sexy Dancing, Sexy Times, Vaginal Sex, musical seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafflesrock/pseuds/Wafflesrock
Summary: For the amazingly talented and all around lovely Squiggly_SquidGwen and Tassius can't agree on what music to listen to in the evenings. After suffering through another night of terrible turian songs, Gwen takes matters into her own hands to convince Tassius that human music is actually quite beautiful.Set during the year while Gwen is living on Taetrus.





	Unchained Melody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squiggly_squid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggly_squid/gifts).



> Carissime – A Palaveni endearment, means loosely “my dearest love”

Tassius had not been enthusiastic when Gwen had started listening to classic human music prior to settling down to bed in the evenings. Granted, the first few songs she had played were heavy rock music from several centuries ago, but they were classics!

Tassius had complained that the drums were far too loud, and the vocals jarring. He’d asked her, with an almost pleading look to his eyes, if she couldn’t find something “better” to listen to and offered up some of his own music.

Turian classical music –  Tassius’s favorite –  also involved a lot of drums, albeit played softer, and featured some bizarre instrument that sounded an awful lot like a tambourine or a rain stick. She’d told him that his music sounded hilarious, and he’d responded that she wasn’t trying hard enough to appreciate it.

But, after trying for a third evening to listen to a chorus of ridiculous instruments, Gwen had decided to take matters into her own hands. She spent a good portion of her lunch break the following day combing through her extensive music library and creating a new playlist. Figuring Tassius would hate anything with drums, Gwen selected a few songs that focused on the piano and vocal harmony. To ensure he associated this particular playlist with good things, she decided to up the ante on her overly sensitive boyfriend.

When she’d discovered that _This One’s Intimate Apparel_ had an extranet store, she had ordered more than a few skimpy outfits for herself, knowing how Tassius had a lingerie kink. She’d already worn a few for him, but the most scandalous set – which was basically a series of red silk bands leaving very little to the imagination – had yet to make its debut.

Grinning to herself, Gwen queued up the new playlist for that evening.

**********

Gwen left the Military Depot an hour early to give herself time to get ready before Tassius arrived home. She showered, conditioned, and then straightened her long, blonde hair so that it was silky soft to the touch.

Then she pulled her small, tiger striped make-up bag from under the bathroom sink and applied black mascara, eye liner and a vibrant red lip stick to her face. Grinning mischievously at her own reflection in the mirror she skipped over to one of the drawers in Tassius’s room.

Digging behind Tassius’s neatly folded shorts and beach pants, she pulled out a small black bag that held her “outfit” for the evening; a series of thin, red silk bands formed a cut out bra, with flowery lace details covering her nipples. The bands then trailed in a twin pair down her naval and attached to a thong, whose bands hugged her hips in a way she knew Tassius loved.

Seductive look achieved, Gwen turned on her music playlist and hopped under the covers of the large, bowl shaped bed to conceal her surprise. Grabbing a data pad to read, she impatiently waited for Tassius.

As luck would have it, she didn’t have to wait long for her boyfriend’s return. His booted footsteps down the hall announced his presence shortly before the door to his room opened and he stepped inside.

“You’re playing music already? It’s a bit early for bed, isn’t it?” He said, coming over to where Gwen was innocently reading to pull off his boots and light armor.

“I dunno, it’s pretty cozy under the blankets.” Gwen threw him her best smoldering look from beneath her thick fan of lashes. “You should join me.”

Tassius paused as he pulled off his gauntlets, brow plates lowering in confusion. “Why would I do that? It’s only – ”

“Trust me Tass, you want to come snuggle for a few minutes.” Gwen held in her exasperated sigh.

Tassius flicked a mandible out in interest. “Alright,” he conceded. “But, does this music have to be on?” He tilted his head, as though really hearing it for the first time, as a piano played softly, before hitting a gorgeous crescendo.  

“The music definitely has to stay on,” Gwen said with a grin. “Now come here,” she pulled back the covers in a way that kept her own body concealed.

Purring softly, Tassius pulled off his under armor and walked over to the upturned sheet, pausing when he caught a glimpse of Gwen’s outfit.

“What are you wearing?” He asked, main vocals dropping an octave as his purr stuttered into a low growl of arousal.

Smile growing, Gwen pulled the covers all the way back before slowly raising onto her knees and standing to reveal her outfit – or lack thereof.

Mandibles flared wide, Tassius’s red-currant eyes roved over her body, taking in the way the thin bands of material clung to her slim waist and the curves of her hips, before he stepped up onto the bed himself, subvocals thrumming loudly.

“If this is a ploy to convince me that we should continue listening to human music… it’s working,” he purred into her ear as he ran a hand over her smooth, soft hair.

Gwen stood up on her tip-toes to lick a heated trail up his neck, before whispering, “lie down.”

Doing as instructed, Gwen sat down next to him and began to stroke his waist with one hand, while the other gently played at his opened pelvic plates, before she dipped a finger inside and pushed down lightly on his permanently concealed testicles.

Tassius gasped, throwing his head back onto his pillow as his cock pushed fully out of his sheath. Gwen slowly ran her hand up the length of his magnificent, thick, blue member, swirling her thumb over the tip. His own natural lubricant aided in her ministrations and Tassius gently thrust up into her hand, seeking more attention as Alicia Keys hummed and began to play the piano.

Gwen kissed a trail down his plated chest and sensitive waist until she got to his dick. Lowering her head over his member, she gently licked the tip, delighting in Tassius’s breathy moan. She took him slowly into her mouth, hollowing out her cheeks before sucking hard, causing him to dig his talons into the mattress and thrust up into her throat.

Using her hand at the base of his knot to gently message the tender flesh there, she pumped her head rapidly up and down on him until she felt him pulse slightly. Gwen released his cock with a wet “pop” before running her tongue along his ridged underside and staring up at him with dark eyes.

“Spirits, _Carissime_ , that felt wonderful,” Tassius said, leaning shakily up onto his elbows.

Gwen crawled over him to plant a passionate kiss on his mouth plates. “You know,” she purred, “this particular getup is meant to be ripped off.”

Tassius surged up against her, using careful talons to slice the red ribbons off one by one, and growling as her figure was fully revealed to him.

“Oh Gwen, I... Spirits, I want to be inside you so bad,” he whined.

Gwen secretly loved it when big, professional, General Malolin was reduced to a needy, pleading pile of want. Not that she’d ever deny him once getting him to that point.

“God I want your dick inside me,” she moaned. Gwen lowered herself down and ran her wet center along the underside of his cock. “Take me like a tuain, Tass.”

Faster than she once could have believed possible, he’d flipped them over with her on her stomach. Positioning himself behind her, he pulled her hips up before pushing into her in a long, slow motion.

“Oh, yesss,” he hissed through reverberating vocals that Gwen could feel through their connection. Only pausing for a moment, he pulled her back onto him as he began to thrust into her in deep, fast pumps of his hips, grunting and growling each time he brought their bodies flush.

Gwen used the mattress as leverage to push herself back into him, eyes closed and panting as he bent down over her, positioning the pad of his finger on her clit to rub slow circles against her sensitive bud.

“Shit, Tass, yes!” Gwen came with a cry as her body rhythmically pulsed around him. Tassius slowed his pace, moving his hand and rumbling to her in question.

Of course she wanted to knot with him. It had become a sensation she’d grown to crave, and slowly pushing up on her hands, she said “lie back down.”

Pulling from her with a sigh, Tassius laid back on his bed as Gwen quickly threw a leg over his slim torso and aligning herself with his member, pushed down onto him. Subconsciously, she began to match her movements to the rhythm of the music.

Tassius grabbed her tightly around the waist and thrust up into her, eyes closed, vocals humming loudly. Gwen’s body began to tingle as she felt another orgasm begin to rapidly build.

“I, I’m close Gwen! I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum!” Pulling her down hard against him he bucked up into her, spilling himself inside her as Gwen mewled and ground against him, riding out her own pleasure. She distinctly felt his knot swell and tie them together as Tassius fell back onto his pillows and Gwen collapsed on his chest.

After a taking a few moments to catch his breath, Tassius opened his crimson eyes and gently reached up to cup her face. “I like this song,” he said softly.

“It’s called Unchained Melody,” Gwen informed him. “I like it too, it’s good music to sway to.”

Tassius rumbled in thought before slowly pushing off the bed. Gwen instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

“What are you doing?” She asked as Tassius curled his arms around her hips and fully stood up still locked inside her.

“You said this was a good song to slow dance to, so, let’s dance,” he replied softly.

Gwen’s face split into a huge, toothy grin, and she hugged herself tightly against Tassius as he began to slowly sway back and forth to the music. As he moved around the room, his member pulsed and moved inside her, causing her to moan and rock her hips into him.

Tassius let out a breathy sigh, leaning down to rest the side of his face on top of her head. “The words in this song are poetry,” he breathed.

Continuing to walk in small, swaying movements, Tassius hummed along with the Righteous Brothers. Pressed against him as she was, Gwen could both hear and feel the song through their connected bodies. It was the most beautiful music she’d ever heard.

Grinding against him slowly, Gwen started to softly hum along with her boyfriend as the song drew to an end. When the music had faded, she pushed back off him enough to gaze up into his eyes. “I think we found our song,” she told him.

Tassius tilted his head to the side. “Our song?” He asked, carefully walking back over to the bed and sitting on the edge.

“It’s a human thing,” Gwen explained. “Sometimes, couples find a song that just embodies who they are together, or else was played during a special occasion.” She shrugged a shoulder, giving Tassius a shy smile. “I’ve never had a song before. This just feels like… us.”

Tassius’s mandibles pulled out in a tender, loving smile. One Gwen was confident he saved for her and her alone. “I like that” he said, through purring subvocals.

Gwen craned her neck up and kissed his mouth plates, slow and sweet, as Tasius sang softly in his main vocals, “my love, my darling, I’ve hungered for your touch, alone – ” He gently laid back on his mattress, taking Gwen with him as he continued to sing.

Gwen sang softly back to him as Tassius began to rock into her, his cock still rock-hard. “Lonely time. And time goes by, so slowly,” Gwen ground down against him with a gasp as her body started to tingle all over. Tassius began to pulse his biotics, concentrating the blue flames of energy in his hands as he moved to tease at her nipples. Gwen came with a silent cry.

“Lonely rivers sigh, “wait for me, wait for me. I’ll be coming home, wait for me.” Tassius crooned in his main vocals, reaching up a hand to gently caress her cheek. “I like our song, he whispered.”

By the time they finally pulled apart, it was late and Tassius’s bed was a disheveled mess of sheets and shredded red fabric. As they headed into his bathroom for a quick shower before going downstairs for some food, Tassius placed a gentle hand on her hip, drawing Gwen’s attention.

“I still think the human music you were playing before was terrible, but… I like this playlist. And, do you think you could send me our song?”

Gwen wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace as Tassius chuckled softly.

Sometimes, a song just fit.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Squiggly! And in case anyone was wondering, here's a few of the main tunes that comprised Gwen's playlist:  
> 1\. Moon River by Audrey Hepburn  
> 2\. Nuvole Bianche by Ludovico Einaudi  
> 3\. Angel by the Wings by Sia  
> 4\. I Can’t Help Falling in Love with You by Elvis Presley  
> 5\. Empire State of Mind by Alicia Keys  
> 6\. Love by Lana Del Rey  
> 7\. Stand By Me by Ben E King  
> 8\. At Last by Etta James  
> 9\. Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers


End file.
